the_crafting_dead_roleplay_by_sgcbarbierianfandomcom-20200214-history
Uni (SGC Series)
General Uni is a main character who is one of the only survivors of the Military Base in D.C., along with Sergeant Cory. He, along with Cory decided to keep the judicial ways from before the apocalypse, imprisoning anyone who comes to the base and giving them a trial. After AK and Shark come to rescue Nick and Ghetto and let in a horde of zombies in the base, Nick went back to save Cory and Uni. They then decided to join Nick's group. Overview General Uni was a recurring character in Season 6 and a major protagonist in seasons 7, 8, 9, 11 and 12 of SGCBarbierian's The Crafting Dead. Personality His personality is mostly serious and interesting. He knows Cory by his military life. Pre-Apocalypse While the audience is not given a lot of information, Uni has been a part of the U.S. Military for an unknown amount of time, though it could be guessed that Uni was apart of the U.K. Military providing assistance in a field. Post-Apocalypse Season 6 In the episode "Taken Prisoner!", he and Sergeant Cory hold Ghetto and Nick captive after they find them stealing things from their military base. Cory handcuffs them and they take them into the holding cell. General Uni then judges them in court, acting as the judge, and tries to recruit them to the military. They decline, and shortly after Shark and AK break them out, blowing a hole in the side of his base. However, Nick decides he couldn't leave them to die in the military base, so he goes back for them. The group then decides that Uni and Cory can join them. Uni and Cory later help Nick and his group kill walkers which overran the White House. Season 7 TBA Season 8 TBA Season 9 TBA Season 11 TBA Season 12 TBA Season 13 After the CDC had been attacked by the Strangers. Professor Xavier mentioned that AK, Bobby, Major Gray, Jin, and Tommy had died during the attack, but Uni was never heard or mentioned after the attack. His fate remains unknown whether or not he had died or survived the attack. Killed Victims * A few of Red's men * Numerous counts of walkers Appearances Season 6 * "Into the Base" (Voice only) * "Taken Prisoner!" * "Escape Plan" * "Walkers!" * "Finding Jess" * "A True Hero" Season 7 * "Winter Storm" * "Security Breach" * "Red's Back!" * "No Man Left Behind" * "Power Plant" Season 8 * "Thinning the Horde" * "Heading South" * "Bandit Raid!" * "Get Down!" * "Major Gray!" * "CDC Attack!" * "Police Station" * "GHETTO!" Season 9 * "3 Days Later" * "Finding Bobby" * "Surrounded!" Season 11 * "General Uni" * "Isn't This Fun?" Season 12 * "Tough Decision" * "Sacrifice" (No lines) (Presumed death episode) Trivia * With the deaths of AK, Major Gray, Bobby, Tommy and Jin, Uni is the only character whose fate is currently Unknown if he survived or got killed during the CDC attack. * Even though Uni has an eye patch on his left eye, this does not discharge him from the military if he can help in a field, such as an instructor. * Uni is presumedly the first British character to be introduced in the series, despite his American/British accent in Real Life. * Ironically, his first words to the group are ¨Turn around and you´re dead,¨ a line mimicking the line of a raider in a previous episode that Ghetto and Nick encountered. Category:Unknown Category:Main Category:Protagonist Category:Military Category:Amputated Victims